


Not So Different

by fathertizime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathertizime/pseuds/fathertizime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Wolfgang get along a lot better then the probably should, then again they are always in each others heads.</p>
<p>I kind of want to add Lito and make it a threesome, so I might do that in the future.<br/>This will have all the sensates eventually, as I add more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping

The thing about being a sensate was that you just sort of fall into each other’s lives. One moment Will was walking through his door and the next he was 4,000 miles away in Berlin.

He looked around, Wolfgang was looking out a window and down onto the street, the house he was in was seemingly surrounded by police, “Come out with your hands up, it’s the police.” A voice yelled up from the street below them.

“Scheisse.” muttered Wolfgang before turning round. Will could tell he had startled Wolfgang with his presence.

“What did you do?” Will asked Wolfgang going into full cop mode.

Wolfgang ignored him, “You’re actually just who I need.”

Will sensed what Wolfgang was going to ask, “No. Wolfgang, No.  I’m not helping you avoid the cops.”

“Oh come on Will, if you don’t help me I’ll go to prison. Do you really want to be in jail?”

“No. he doesn’t, Help him.” Sun said, appearing out of nowhere, her tone leaving no room for argument.

“He’s a thief, why would I help him steal something?” Will protested anyways.

“What did he steal?” Lito asked from behind Wolfgang, when Will turned to glare at him he shrugged, “motivation is very important to me.”

‘What are we all going to appear?’ Will thought to himself.  Four other voices answered him anyways, “We can if you want”

Will turned back to Wolfgang, “what did you steal?”

Wolfgang smiled before throwing his backpack at Will, “This is the vacation house of Günther Bähr.  He got those,” He gestured to the felt bag that Will had taken out of the backpack, “because he runs the most successful forced prostitution ring in Berlin.”

Will stopped for a moment, “That doesn’t make it okay to steal.”

Wolfgang’s face fell. “You have to help him Will, you know the police more than any of us.” Lito chimed in, walking to stand beside Will.

Wolfgang reached for the bag, “Ill figure a way out.”

Will sighed as he pulled the bag out of Wolfgang’s reach, “The money you get from these goes to a women shelter or something.” Will commanded before shoving the bag into the backpack. He waited till Wolfgang nodded, “Okay, let’s do this.”

For Wolfgang, it felt like he was a passenger in his own body. He was experiencing what Will felt first about a situation that he was in, he still wasn’t used to it.

Will stepped forward, “How many exits?” he thought, Wolfgang automatically telling him, ‘3’. Will turned, Mob boss? He has to have a secret tunnel?”

Wolfgang’s outlook fell rapidly, “That’s your plan?”

Will sighed, “okay. Roof?” he asked. Wolfgang’s body leapt into motion propelling him up the stairs. Will continued, “If we get really lucky we cannot be seen over the first roof, That Will make this much easier.”

Wolfgang felt himself node, “Yeah we shouldn’t be seen,” the alarm hadn’t been tripped so it must have been a neighbor that called the cops, and they hadn’t actually seen him yet. He figured he could easily get out over the roof. He hauled himself up the last set of stairs jumping up for the attic ladder.

As He pulled himself to the top of the ladder, Will continued, “After that we should be able to go a few houses and find a way down, grab a taxi and were home free.”

Before they were on the roof, crouched low so they didn’t cast a shadow, on the lookout to make sure no one could see the space between rooftops. Luckily it was a cloudy night in berlin. They launched forward in a hurtling jump over the gap. Wolfgang regained awareness of his body for a second in the middle of the leap and thought “How the hell am I making this?”

Will voice rang from behind his ears, “Don’t worry.”

Wolfgang let Will take the rains once again. They landed the jump with ease, Will perfecting the landing making almost no noise. They stopped behind a chimney making sure not to cast a shadow. No flashlight shined up near them and no alarm was raised, they breathed out in relief.

From there it was easy. Wolfgang sat back as Will ran across the rooves to a fire escape a few buildings over, Jump after jump an ease for Will. They descended down a fire escape into an alleyway opposite to the cops.

 Pulling the jacket and backpack tighter Wolfgang stepped out onto the street, Will falling away so Wolfgang could hail a taxi. They pulled away from the curb right before the cops came around the corner. They lucked out twice; the cops didn’t even notice the taxi. Will turned to Wolfgang, “ALL of the money” He stated before disappearing fading back into the background of his brain like normal.

Wolfgang smirked, he had enjoyed Wills presence, but more importantly Will had enjoyed _his_ presence.

Will was teaching him to be a more lawful citizen; he would have to teach Will to be a better thief.

* * *

 

Will ran around the corner, the perp running into a crumbling brick warehouse. ‘Fuck’ he thought before running after him, ‘How did he get so far behind?’

Wolfgang was leaning on the outside of the warehouse as Will ran into the same gap in the wall that the mugger had gone into. Smirking he answered, “He slid under the stairs, you didn’t even consider it because of your size and had to go around.”

Will pulled out his gun and started checking around the cases, making sure to scan each offshoot. “What are you doing here besides telling me I’m doing my job wrong?”

Wolfgang’s smile broadened, “I’m here to tell you how to do your job right.”

This time Will felt Wolfgang shove him over and take control of the chase.  Wolfgang moved forward launching Will’s body through a shelf ahead of him. The mugger was on the same aisle firing a shot into the shelves to his left before turning and bolting down the way.  “How is this helping?”

“Okay different route.” Wolfgang ran around the corner, leaping through another hole in the warehouse wall, a shot breaking lose a chunk of brick behind him. “He Will want to get out but he won’t be going anywhere over here or where we came in, So there’s only one other real way out,”  his mind showing Will the outside of the church lined by walls of other buildings.

Will felt Wolfgang pull them flush onto the wall. They waited both holding their breath. “Wolfgang, what are we doing?” Will asked silently after waiting for something to happen. Will felt Wolfgang shush him in response, but before he could get annoyed the mugger backed himself into view. By the time he noticed, Wolfgang and Will knocked the gun out of his hands and had started wrestling him into submission.

Wolfgang let Will regain control to read the mugger his rights and put the cuffs on him. “You have to think like a thief Will, and luckily we do.”

Will wasn’t able to see Wolfgang’s smirk but he could feel it etch itself onto his face. He shook his head trying to remove the grin from his face, “yea, I guess we do.” He said to himself as Wolfgang had already disappeared.

 


	2. Experiencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move forward in their relationship.

When Will got the envelope it had immediately stood out. It was way nicer than most mail he received and it was postmarked from Heifer International. Will opened it hesitantly. Inside was letter thanking him for the generous gift they had received in his name. His eyes darted up from the envelope being partially blinded by the setting sun.  He was suddenly on a hill looking over a river. _What river is this?_  he thought.

“The Spree. It is one of my favorite places to sit.” Wolfgang said, answering a question Will hadn’t even asked.

“So you’re responsible for this?” Will asked, waving the envelope but already knowing the answer. Wolfgang took a drag of his cigarette before looking at Will and nodding. Will sat down next to Wolfgang, “How much did you donate?”

“All of it.” Wolfgang answered. He continued when Will raised his eyebrow, “ 3,022,873 Euro”

Will coughed abruptly, lifting the envelope in front of his mouth to stop himself. “Holy shit.”

Wolfgang just sat there smiling slightly at Will, “Yeah I got lucky with the sale.”

“Yeah that's pretty lucky, That’s way more then I'll ever make in a year, By a LOT.” Will stated, emphasizing the last word.

Wolfgang just chuckled, “Yeah but I don't get dental.”

Will smiled then turned towards the river, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Wolfgang. “You did good.”

Wolfgang nudged Will with his shoulder, “I just like to steal things.” Will hummed non-noncommittally in response.

Wolfgang took another drag of his cigarette, his head falling back onto the bench as the smoke drifted up from his mouth. Will couldn’t drag his eyes away from the smoke rolling its way over Wolfgang’s lips. When he realized what he was doing Will’s eyes darted up to Wolfgang’s, luckily his were closed.

Wolfgang murmured, “Relax, Will.” Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes mirroring Wolfgang and leaning his head back onto the bench. Wolfgang continued, “Besides I see what you see remember?.”

Will tensed up immediately, but feeling only humor coming from Wolfgang relaxed again, “Ass.”

Wolfgang chuckled, “Oh? You want to look at my ass next?” Before Will could squawk in protest Wolfgang sent him a few images of himself naked. He could feel Will’s blush in response. After the silence dragged on for a few seconds Wolfgang opened his eyes, turning so he faced Will, “What? Didn’t you see anything you liked?”

Will exhaled, his eyes still closed. His mind was having trouble processing the images, he wasn’t disgusted, quite the opposite in fact. But was that just Lito in his head? Or was one of the other sensates? Or was it really his? “I” He paused, thinking about what to say. He opened his eyes moving his head so Wolfgang and him were staring into each other’s eyes, “I don’t know” he said truthfully.

Wolfgang grinned before leaning forward to move their lips together.

Will was suddenly back in his apartment, sitting at his kitchen table, no river, or Wolfgang in sight. He put his head in his hands, was Wolfgang going to kiss him? His mind, or maybe Wolfgang’s, replied _yes_ before he could think anything else. “Fuck” Will said not knowing how process any of this.

He sent a soft _sorry_  in Wolfgang’s direction before grabbing his iPod and heading out the door for a run.

 

* * *

 

Wills thoughts raced around his head refusing to leave the whole run. He got back to his apartment more confused then when he had left.

Was he gay? Did it count if it was also himself? Should he have kissed Wolfgang? What did Wolfgang think of this? What about the other sensates?

He splashed cold water on his face finally getting the thoughts out of his head. When he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror Nomi was leaning against the wall behind him.  “We love you Will. Nothing could change that.”

Will splashed water in his face again, “I'm not gay” he gritted out.

“No, but I am.” Said Lito appearing when will opened his eyes again. “Does it matter Will?”

“No. That’s-“ He took a breath, “That’s not what I meant.”

Nomi grabbed Will’s arm and pulled him into her living room. “We know, we’re you remember?” She looked to Will for confirmation, he nodded, “So lets just talk about how we feel about Wolfgang.”

“He’s quite handsome.” Kala said, apparently sitting on the couch across from Will. She projected a picture of him from her almost wedding night, standing naked without a care in the world.

“Oh my god,” Will said lowering his face into his hands.

“Confident too” She continued smiling softly at Will “You will be very happy.”

She disappeared. “He’s a man.” Will repeated.

Lito was sitting on the couch next to Will, “Yeah well so am I and we’ve had sex. You deserve to feel whatever you feel Will. Don’t lie, even to yourself Will, and trust me i'll know. Lying is my thing.” Lito winked suggestively before disappearing.

Will was left sitting next to Nomi. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, “It seems scary at first, but I promise it's worth it.” Will could feel how she felt about Amanita, would Wolfgang feel like that about him? Did he feel that way for Wolfgang?

Will was back in his apartment the heat from Nomi's head on his shoulder and hand on his back slowly fading.

He sat down on his own couch shifting as he felt Reilly sit next to him. “Riley” He breathed out.

“Will” She responded softly with a smile. “What are you nervous about?”

All the other sensates had disappeared leaving only Will and Riley, sharing a couch from halfway across the planet.

“This. Wolfgang, us.” Will huffed out pausing between words.

“Us? What about us?” Riley asked.

“I feel so strongly about you, and i know you feel the same way. What will happen with us?”

“Will, calm down. I love you.” She leaned over from besides him and climbed into his lap. “This doesn't have to stop, will.”

Will’s hands moved there way around Riley's waist pulling her closer so he could rest his head on her shoulder. “But, I think i'm starting to feel the same way about him.”

“And?” Riley asked daring will to say anything, “Why can't you love us both?”

“I.” Will stopped, he didn't have an answer.

Riley continued, “You love Nomi? Sun? Capheus, Lito, and Kala right? Does loving one of us take away that love for another?”

“Its not the same.” He huffed out as if explaining it to a child. 

“Isn't it?” She questioned completely serious, “Close you eyes.”

Will protested. "It’s not the same.”

“Just close your eyes” she said softly, inches from his face. He slowly shut his eyes.c“Can you feel it?” he shook his head. “Ignore your senses, turn them off. Deep down you can feel us, all of us. We’re all sitting in here,” He felt her lay her hand on his heart, “All of us are in there already, can you feel us?”

He started taking deeper breaths. He sunk further into his mind, all of the sudden he could feel the joy radiating from Capheus, The rage brewing inside Sun. The forgiveness and understanding that Kala’s faith had given her. The lines Lito was trying to memorize were suddenly circling through his head to a song that must have come from Riley. He could feel Nomi smirking as he discovered what all the others could already sense. Suddenly he was looking down on himself, from Riley's eyes. He could see how she saw him, and he was surrounded by love. He felt himself shift, the weight on his lap getting heavier. His apartment got darker like the whole world had lost some of its color. Except him, he looked down at himself, to him he looked like he was radiating out light. He could tell, he wasn't looking through his own eyes or even Riley's, he was looking out of Wolfgang's.

He tensed in surprise, his eyes flying open, sitting where Riley had been was Wolfgang. The connection to the other sensates vanished. He saw a flash of disappointment from Wolfgang before Wolfgang moved to get off him. Will’s hands, which were around Wolfgang's waist tensed halting his movement. “Is that how you see me?”

“Yes.” Wolfgang said without hesitation.

“Is that how you see the world?” Wolfgang nodded. Will could feel the confusion in Wolfgang, the impending hurt that Wolfgang thought he was going to cause. He pulled Wolfgang closer, “I don't want you to hurt.”

Wolfgang nodded, as if that was a given, “What do you want?”

“I, I still don't know.” Will said continuing when Wolfgang motioned to continue, “When i'm connected to you, everyone, it feels so natural, so right. But now, when its just me, i don't know. There is just so much.”

“Than let me, us, help you.” Wolfgang said coming closer to will's face.

Will lifted his hand off of Wolfgang's hip, feeling through the bond Wolfgang's disappointment. He lifted his hand to Wolfgang's face, barely letting his fingertips touch. Wolfgang smiled softly holding his face still as will traced the smile with just the tips of his fingers.

Wolfgang exhaled, smirking as he moving himself into Will’s space. “You know this is technically just masturbating.”

Will started laughing his face getting red. “Oh my god.” His laughter shaking Wolfgang on his lap. Suddenly he was watching himself through Wolfgang's eyes, the thought cute drifting into his subconsciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, his laughter falling away into silence. He looked at Wolfgang trying to see Wolfgang as cute. Wolfgang wasn't cute though, he was rugged or maybe handsome, yeah that was it, Wolfgang was handsome. Having seemingly decided Will surged forward, pressing his lips onto Wolfgang's.

Wolfgang froze for a second before kissing back, it was a chaste kiss, no tongue but it felt like more, he could feel it from both of them. He could tell that Will was enjoying it feeding his pleasure back into their link.

_Yeah its nice._  Will thought across the bond, still sounding unsure. “its different, but not bad.” He continued out loud.

“Good, now lets make it better than that.” Wolfgang smirked before descending on Will’s mouth. This time it was like he was trying to conquer Will, his tongue immediately pressing into Will's startling open his lips.

Will groaned, opening his mouth more. Wolfgang could feel will’s arousal spike as he continued to map his mouth with his tongue. Wolfgang felt Will's hands start to roam down his back dragging his body into Will's.

Will was enjoying himself, He had finally let himself sink into the moment with Wolfgang and he could feel how he was making Wolfgang happier. It was cathartic and absolutely arousing. He could feel how much Wolfgang wanted it and that is what urged him forward. He started to run his hands along Wolfgang's back pulling him deeper into the kiss. Will started kissing him back his tongue starting to dance with Wolfgang's. He felt Wolfgang moan into his mouth, their mouths disconnecting for a second as they both pulled in a breath. Will started kissing along Wolfgang's jaw, not letting him get too far. The stubble on Wolfgang chin unfamiliar beneath his lips, but not enough for him to stop, especially as it drew another moan from Wolfgang. He grinned against the back of Wolfgang's jaw, having worked his way to under Wolfgang's ear. He started kissing a spot he just knew would get to Wolfgang, he felt Wolfgang's arousal come through to him.

Wolfgang couldn't believe Will was doing this for him, but he was loving it. Will either knew, or was learning from him, exactly what turned Wolfgang on. He didn't even think Will was doing it on purpose, he just knew Will always put his lover before himself. He felt Will move his hands down to his hips grabbing more at his ass, his hips thrusting forward into Will's lap. Will was working him over like he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Will was channeling him, Wolfgang could see his drive in Will’s eyes. Will was channeling Wolfgang, and when Wolfgang knew what he wanted Wolfgang got it. Wolfgang couldn't allow this to go further because he also knew what he wanted, Will.

He pushed will's shoulders back into the couch and moved further onto him. He removed his shirt and started pulling on Will’s. “No more barriers, I want to feel you.” He lifted his hips and started to take off his pants. Will pushed forward again locking his mouth onto Wolfgang's while Wolfgang continued to lower his pants and underwear. Wolfgang settled on will's lap completely naked, “Your turn” he said pulling away slightly from Will and looking down suggestively. Will blushed as he looked down, _wow Wolfgang indeed did have a large trunk,_ his blush deepened as he tried to figure out why his subconscious supplied that. Wolfgang chuckled, “We Europeans have none of your modesty, Now come on I wanna see your " _trunk"_ he said that last bit and raised his eyebrow. Will blushed more, his cheeks starting to match the red of his lips. Wolfgang sent him a picture of how he looked in front of him, shirtless on the couch panting from kissing, his cheeks and lips red, He looked hot. And Will didn't know if that was Wolfgang or himself saying that.

Wolfgang stood up pulling Will flush against his naked body, His hard cock digging into Will's tented jeans. “Your turn.” He said, only looking into wills eyes. Will flushed a little but reached down to take off his pants anyways. His hands brushed Wolfgang's cock as he reached for his button. He felt the jolt of pleasure from Wolfgang and he reached for it again. Wolfgang stopped him by saying, “Get naked then touch it as much as you want.”

Will nodded, looking down to undo his pants without touching Wolfgang's dick. He pushed his pants down in one movement so he didn't lose his confidence halfway down. He straightened up trying to suppress a blush to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang kept looking at Will, waiting for their eyes to meet before finally looking down at all of will. He stepped forward resting his hand on will's hardness, pumping once before their bodies crashed together, Will’s mouth engulfed by Wolfgang's.

Will shoved his hips forward trying to get more friction against his cock. He could feel Wolfgang's cock against his body, hot and heavy. He wrapped his arms around Wolfgang pulling him forward by the waist.

The walls between them started to fall, neither really knowing who they were experiencing. Will falling to his knees, and Wolfgang worshiping the cock that they found there. They stopped being able to tell whose pleasure was whose, completely lost in the pleasure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, I decided to really go back and edit it when i'm done with it... so i apologize for all of the errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Well tell me what you think! and we'll get to the actual slash part soon enough. Also Will is a hard name to write because word always thinks it's not a name and that all my grammar is wrong. Which in fairness.. sorry. It can be bad but if you see something I misspelled or that is just wrong, let me know!


End file.
